GI Joe's and lost Barbie's
by Lunaramoon
Summary: Roxas hates his job, and the five guys that have been pestering him for the last three months while he works. Axel just wants the little blonde for himself. Roxas just wants to be left alone. Rated M for language and eventual sexual content.


_**An: So, I started another story instead of continuing my other one, I'm sorry I suck, but I couldn't think of what to write for it, and then I started thinking about Roxas having a terrible job and Axel making it even harder and this happened. Anyway, this is a prologue chapter, so let me know how you like it.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

I looked at the plunger in my left hand, and at the toilet in front of me. I sighed, the floor was covered in brown water from the overflowing bowl, I peered over the edge and plugged my nose, gagging. "Dear god, how do people manage to shit this much that it clogs the pipe." I wondered as I stared at the old and very dirty bowl in front of me. I sighed again and walked up to the bowl, I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

I shuddered as I walked out of the bathroom, no amount of bleach would ever allow me to feel clean after that. As I made my way back to the toy section I noticed my surroundings, a floor that desperately needed to be cleaned, ceiling lights that flickered, crying children and smelly parents. This was what I saw everyday, all this was completely normal, the toilet included, just another day in the life of twenty year old Roxas Strife. Yes, my daily life was this, I wake up at about six every morning, shower, eat breakfast, get dressed and make the five minute walk to Walmart for seven. I work till about five every night, and then the cycle repeats the next day, seven days a week.

I heard a few laughs from behind me, and sighed for the umpteenth time today, I forgot to mention this bunch of hooligans that like to make my job even more irritating than it already is. I turned around and saw the offenders, there were generally five of them, a blonde whose name is Demyx, a slate haired boy named Zexion, he seemed to be the only sane one. There were two older men also, one with an eye patch and graying hair in a ponytail, his name was Xigbar, and a blonde man that like to gamble, and always carried a pack of cards, that was Luxord. Then there was Axel, or as I like to call him, firecrotch. Everything about him annoys me, from his obnoxiously red hair to his loud personality. I heard more snickers and a shout of my name, I turned around, glaring at the delinquents. "What." I bit out.

"We seem to have, gotten lost." Demyx spoke quietly, trying not to laugh. I saw Zexion roll his eyes. I sighed yet again.

"You've been here enough times to know how to leave the store, now get out of my sight before I call the manager." My voice was filled with anger, I could tell by the way Demyx cringed.

"Man, Axel's right you really aren't any fun." Xigbar spoke up this time, a scowl on his face, I sent a glare towards him and he cringed away. "For a shorty you sure are scary..." He whispered under his breath and I growled.

"I already don't want to be here, you only make it worse, now get out of my sight." I ground out and saw the irritated looks on their faces.

"Lighten up a little blondie." I felt an arm on my head and I looked up to see firecrotch himself. I slipped out from under his arm and watched him fall to the floor.

"I'm not an armrest." I stated, glaring at the red and black heap on the floor.

"You're short enough to be one." He retorted, standing up.

"At least I don't have to duck in order to walk through a door." I bit back, this was also normal. We fought almost every time we saw each other.

"Short stack."

"Bean pole."

"Hobbit."

"Skyscraper."

"Roxas Strife, we need assistance at the registers." I growled at the interruption. I shoved my way past the five men and towards the front of the store. I walked up to the register and starting checking people out. I saw familiar red hair and scowled.

"Hey Roxy, ring these up for me." He placed a package of condoms, some alcohol, and some candy on the conveyor belt.

"As long as you leave after." I rang up his items and handed him the bag. "You got what you wanted, now get out." He just chuckled.

"I don't have every thing I want." He winked and I sighed again.

"Just get out of the store." I pointed to the exit.

"I won't leave unless you give me something." He teased.

"What do you want, I'll do anything to get you to leave me alone." I whined.

"One date, this Friday, I'll even pick you up." He smirked at my horrified expression.

"Why the hell would I go on a date with you? All you do is harass me. This is even harassment, I should just report you already!" I screamed.

He just looked at his fingers pretending to fix his nails. "Maybe I'll stop harassing you after this date, come on Roxy, it's just one date." He looked at me, that smirk still on his face.

"Why should I say yes?" I was caving and I knew it. I saw his smirk grow larger.

"Because you may enjoy it, I'm not always an asshole you know." He replied, leaning in towards me.

"If it'll get you to leave me alone then fine, one date." I caved, on the outside I looked slightly annoyed, on the inside...well, let's just say I took a chainsaw the the irrational side of my brain.

"Yes!" Axel had jumped into the air. "Here's my number, call or text me your address, be ready by 6:30 this Friday." He handed me a piece of paper and ran to catch up with his friends, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Sora." I heard a noise from behind me, letting me know he was listening.

"I think I just signed my death wish." I stared at the paper in my hand as I said this, I could very well have just said yes to a mass murderer without knowing it, maybe he was also a rapist, or he could sell me on the foreign prostitute market. All I know is that I'm supposed to go on a date with that guy on Friday, it only took a few more seconds to realize that tomorrow was Friday. "Sora, if I don't come to work on Saturday, tell Cloud I love him."


End file.
